Meagan (Slenderman's Proxies)
by Meagan Garner
Summary: Meagan Garner has been watched for several weeks, until a odd occurrence happened when a car had been abandoned near her road. - Or so she thought. PLEASE READ [Name subject to change, temporary until I come up with another name.]
1. Chapter 1

"Meagan,"

"Coming," i grabbed the TV remote and pressed the off button, then headed downstairs. Daddy was in the kitchen, washing dishes. i smiled at him and opened the refrigerator looking for something to snack on. I grabbed a Low-fat Greek yogurt and shut the refrigerator. I opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon, before tearing off the bendy paper and taking a bite of my yogurt.

"Daddy, you needed me?" I asked, after swallowing my yogurt.

"Yes," He said, drying his hands on a towel and turning to look at me. "I need you to help me push that ole', rusty truck out of the garage."

We pushed the old, rusty truck out of the wooden, graffiti garage and left it until my uncle got here. I went back upstairs into my room and brushed my pastel, coloured hair, before putting it into a messy bun. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and headed out the door. - I didn't have anywhere to specifically go, so I jogged along the dirt road, until I made it to the main road. I slowed down, and started to head back, until I noticed a dingy, coloured car abandoned, or so I thought, up the road, near another dirt road that lead into an open field and an old, graffiti structure. I jogged down the road, glancing at the car's surroundings, seeing if anyone was around. There didn't seem like anyone was, so I studied the car. - Dusty from the dirt road, scratches on the left headlight, crack through the windshield. I noticed the paint was chipping slightly. This car had to have been here for awhile. It didn't look drivable.

I left the car, and jogged down the dirt road. Soon enough, I came across the open field and the graffiti structure. I stopped, and looked at the abandoned structure. It used be a house until the owner's disappeared. I had assumed the family of the owner's didn't attempt to take care of the property. I walked up to the structure, avoiding pieces of glass, and looked through the shattered, clouded window. - Empty spray paint cans, rotten wooden planks, and broken glass. It hadn't occured to me that the front door had been shut for some time, and the door was opened. I slowly walked into the structure, careful where I stepped. Everything was broken, or rotted - The roof was slowly caving in, most of the windows were completely shattered, except for the one I looked through. I looked at the graffiti on the rotted wood, seeing orange spray paint creating numbers and scrambled words. I studied everything in the structure, including the tiny pieces of broken glass, and turned to leave.

Cloth was stuffed into my mouth from behind.

"Scream, and I'll Shoot."

Struggling against his grip, he elbowed me in the ribcage. I groaned. I continued to struggle, until he elbowed me again - much harder. I groaned, louder. He tightened his grip around my neck and knee'd me in the back of the shin and told me to walk. We walked together, footsteps clattered against the cool cement, then the orange dirt road. He stopped at the car I thought had been abandoned and bashed my head against it, knocking me unconscious.

I woke up hours later in the back of the car. -. I studied my surroundings. - Cigarette buts, tools in the floorboard. The seats were covered in burn marks, the car smelled like tobacco. I slightly turned in the seat, to see the man driving. I looked at the passenger's seat, - Another man sat, leaning his head on the head rest. I looked at the rear view mirror, catching eyes with the man.

He leaned closer to the rear view mirror, studying my facial features. - Pastel hair, toned skin. He didn't say anything, just stared into my lightened orbs. The other man looked at him, then the rear view mirror. I noticed the unusual, dark circles under both their eyes, but the man who bashed my head were darker. - He had rather bushy eyebrows, and hairy sideburns. The other man had stub above his lip. - He hadn't attempted to shave in a few days. His eyes dimmed as he looked away from the rear view mirror, and back at the road. - Same as the man driving, with occasional glances at me in the back seat.

I sat quietly, trying to hold myself together. Why was this happening? What is the reason behind it? I pretended to look out the window, but I just stared at them through the corner of my eyes. I sat in the left side of the damaged car, behind the driver. Occasionally, I would glance out the window, sun lowering in the sky. The man turned on a road that lead into a well hidden area. I looked out the windshield to see an abandoned farm house. - Scratched windows, faded blue paint. The man in the passenger's seat glanced at the rear view mirror, then at the man driving. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a pistol, before glancing at the rear view mirror again. Was he threatening me? When the man turned the ignition off, my breathing picked up. He got out and opened my door, chuckling quietly to himself because I had scooted to the other side of the car. "Scared sunshine?" He questioned, chuckling. He looked over the car to the other man. "Grab her." He said. Before I could look behind me, I was snatched out of the car by the man with the pistol. He aimed the pistol at my head and told me he would shoot, before kneeing me in the back of my shin and telling me to walk, just like the other man had done. We walked into the farmhouse; the man pushed me onto a mildew'd couch, and cursed under his breath. He threw the pistol onto the end table, right side of the couch, and sat next to me.

"Brian,"

The man looked up at the other man. - He understood his look and they both looked at me.

"Who are you?" I asked. They didn't answer, but questioned me instead.

"Why were you in that building?" One of them asked. I felt a stern, but aggravated expression appear on my face.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

Brian - The name the other man used, stood up and walked into another room. - The other man went to sat against the opposite wall. I looked around me. - Wallpaper peeling off the walls, old frames of a family crooked on the wall. I stared at the door. - That's my only chance. I glanced at the man sitting across from me, half empty Jack Daniels in hand. How'd he get that? I looked beside me to see that the Jack Daniels bottle that was sitting next to the pistol was gone. - He was drinking it.

Pistol.

i wouldn't be able to get it without him noticing, unless he passes out drunk. But the other man, Brian. He'll come back into this room if he passes out drunk. They're not gonna let me escape. - I'm being held hostage, held against my will. I attempted to move a bit in my seat, just to see what he would do. - He looked straight at me. The look in his sobered eyes and his crooked laughter told me I wouldn't be able to grab it. Instead, I adjusted the way I was sitting.

The door swung wide open.

Our heads snatched into the direction of the door. - That's my chance. I could grab it while he's distracted. Immediately, I reached over and gripped it. I stood up and pointed it at them. Then I noticed it. A male teenager, just a little older then me, walked into the farmhouse. - Blue striped jacket, goggles. I lowered the gun. I couldn't shoot him. He was just a teenager. I threw it back onto the table and slammed myself back onto the meldrew'd couch. As I looked closer, I knew I made a HUGE mistake. - He had blood stains all over his jacket, two hatchets attached to his belt. I shifted uncomfortably.

He ripped his belt off, throwing it onto the floor, hatchets clanked on the wooden floor, and walked over to the man. He ripped him up by the collar from the floor and bashed his head against the wall; Whiskey went everywhere.

"Such a good move, T- Tim; Leave the gun out. Let her k- kill us."

"That was fuckin' Brian. Get the hell out of my face." He spat back out, half conscious to the situation.

He let go of his shirt collar, letting him fall back onto the floor.

"W- where's Brian?" He questioned, glaring towards me. I ignored his glare, and reached for the pistol again. - He got there first, snatching it away from my reach. I stood up from the couch and attempted to run. Before I could open the door, he pinned me to it. - My arms raised slightly higher then my head, his breath warm against my neck. His breath smelled like rusted metal. I looked at his gloved hands, trying to dodge his deep, chocolate brown eyes. - They were bandaged, blood bleeding through the bandages. I could see the outline of the bandages. His grip wasn't very tight, but I couldn't escape his grasp. He made me face him, making my eyes meet his.

I tried to look away, but he had a firm grip on my jaw. - I glanced at his facial features. - Sharp jawline, pale skin. I struggled against him; he pressed more pressure into my wrists, to show what he could do, what he was _capable_ of doing. I stopped, and just stared. My body had already tensed when he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, but I tensed much more when he applied pressure to my thigh with his right leg, letting go of one of my arms and touching the top of my head, towards the right side, centered.

The bruise. - Dried blood, scratched, and punctured.

I couldn't move; I was paralyzed from fear. His fingers moved some of my hair that blocked the view of the bruise and brushed against it. He looked aggravated. He turned away from me, letting me go. I slid downwards against the wall, watching his footsteps. The man - Tim watched him, too. However, he was watching him, not his footsteps. The teenager glared at the man, before walking off, into another room.

Tim looked at me, facial expression serious, then humorous. "Asshole." He muttered, looking towards my direction, frowning, mist of chuckling once more, attempting to mock the teenager obsessive body jerks, attempting to finish the rest of the Jack Daniels.

I had noticed his twitching and sudden, violent body jerks, when he pinned me to the wall. I felt it against my chest, my hands. I looked at the dirty wooden floor, trying to get my thoughts straight. When he pinned me to the wall, most of his humanity, it seemed gone. The spark most humans have in their eyes. - It was completely gone. I looked at the man's eyes across from me. His eyes, too, were completely gone. - I assumed. The lightening conditions were horrible; I couldn't tell. They're all insane, no humanity, i'm sure. I managed to pick myself up, slid myself back up the wall. Tim ignored me as he sucked down the rest of the Jack Daniels. I walked back to the couch, but I hesitated. I heard them talking in another room. I looked back at the man to see if he would notice if I slip into another room.

He could, no doubt he would.

I turned back around and stuck my ear to the wall. I could barely make anything out but the man explaining how'd I ended here. And the teenager stuttering, questioning their purpose of me. The man - Tim, chuckled once more, and sloppily sat the Jack Daniels bottle on the floor. He was amused by my behaviour, how I was eavesdropping. I turned around to look at him. His brown eyes stood out from where I was. They seemed much darker then the teenagers under the lighting. I slid down the wall, grey sweatpants dirty from being on the floor so much, and stared at him.

What're they talkin' about?" He asked, grinning.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned. ignoring his question. - He didn't expect me to answer it.

"Toy."

His answer caught me quite off guard. - It shouldn't have. But for some reason, it did. "I'm not a toy." I shot back, mumbling a low pitched growl. This amused him, much more. Cheeky grinning, he watched as Brian, and the teenager walked in. I studied their footsteps. I didn't want to look them in the faces.

Brian told the teenager to grab me, I backed up from him as he came closer. He frightened me. - His grip against my palms, the amensed anger he felt when he walked in. I backed up to the door, sliding back against the specks of dirt against the hardwood floor. "No," I muttered. "please,"

He roughly snatched me up from the ground by my wrist, stuttering, telling me I had no choice but to go with him. I immediately felt the pistol back at my head. His hatchets laid cold onto the ground. He couldn't use them as a scare tactic; he knew it, instead he used the pistol from the glove box. He lead us out the back door of the farmhouse, to the car. He shoved me in the back seat, along with himself. Brian got into the driver's seat, while Tim got into the passenger's seat. Too wasted to drive, I'm assuming.

We pulled off, leaving the farmhouse. I stared at the window, having no intentions to look out the window. I, instead, looked at the glare of the teenager on the window. My phone was blowing up. I could feel it vibrate against my lower abdomen at the farmhouse, but I couldn't answer it. - They would take it. So I attempted to ignore the phone and concentrate on him. He stared out the window himself, lost in thought. I wonder if I was what was on his mind, if he knew exactly what was going on. He wasn't a part of the abduction, but he's helping them keep me hostage. I wondered why. Why couldn't they just let me go? I entered a building, an abandoned structure. I didn't mess with anything. But I didn't think they have the intention to hurt me, to kill me. They would have already done that if that was their intentions, but they hadn't. I shifted in my seat and his attention snapped to me. He looked aggravated.

"S- stop moving." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the window.

I glared at him, not through the window, but staring at him. "Why are you helping them?" I asked, trying to get an explanation, any explanation.

He ignored me.

I wasn't satisfied. I too, became aggravated. I felt myself become violent and lash out on him by snatching a small tool off the ground. "I'll do it." I mumbled, causing him to look at me, seeing the metal tool pointing toward the back of my own head, near the dried blood. Brian glanced through the rear view mirror, watching us silently. He didn't talk much. He mostly observed. We stared at each other, but he wasn't shocked by my lash out. In fact, he attempted to snatch the tool away from me with a glare that made my stomach turn. I looked away, shocked by my sudden, violent behaviour. I felt myself move as close to the door, trying to separate from him. I threw the tool back onto the floorboard, with unnecessary force, taking my aggravation out somehow.

"Toby?" Our glances both shot at the rear view mirror, at Brian. He had used the name Toby. - Toby was the teenager.

"Y- yes?" He answered. I looked at him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked Brian, interrupting their new conversation. "I want answers, please. "

Everyone ignored me. - They ignored me. The anger and aggravation sat, no, it stood in the pit of my stomach, though I attempted to ignore it. I looked at the window, watching the yellow line coming in and out from under the tire. I eventually fell asleep, exhausted from being snatched out of a car, kicked in the back of the shin, and asking questions and getting no answers. It had felt like it had been hours, but it had been about thirty minutes. Brian - the man who was driving, slowly pulled into a dirt road, similar to the dirt road I live on, and road for a few minutes until he pulled over. I couldn't see anything beyond the dim headlights through the crack beside Brian's seat. There was nothing in front of us so I couldn't understand why we pulled over, nor why he was getting out of the car. Toby - the teenager beside me opened his door, and got out, too, along with Tim, who sloppily walked over to Brian, drunk. He opened my door and grabbed a long, metal tool off the floor board and Brian snatched me out of the car, but not as roughly as before. I stumbled of out the car, watching as Toby's shadow faded into the woods. Tim held the tool and watched Brain, as if waiting for a cue. But Brian gave him no cue, he left on his own. His own shadow faded into the woods. Brian looked down at me, before walking slowly with me in hand. I had already knew the drill, scream or try to get away and i'll shoot. This would be the third time it has happened today. However, Brian didn't aim the gun at my head. It was in his pocket. Maybe he trusted me just a bit more. If that was the truth, if I could build trust maybe I could find a minute to escape. The trust would allow them to let me have some freedom, and freedom leads to escape. I held a smile off the my face, although I didn't know exactly how I could escape. I didn't know where I was at. I looked for some type of structure, to give me a hint. There was nothing but a pole out of the ground as if a sign had been there but had been taken down. I frowned and sighed annoyingly. I was so frustrated. I wouldn't be escaping.

We crossed over a ditch that was a bit steep. My ankles became sore. I groaned as Brian pushed me to go faster. I started to walk faster, walking into the darkened woods. There were so many pine trees with bits of moonlight peeking through the thin pines. I slowed down, and looked towards Brian. He pushed me, harder, making my ankles shock with pain. I held in a whimper. I stopped, and looked at him, angered, mumbling a low pitched growl. I turned my head back to look in front of me, and started to walk. Brian held my hands behind my back. I could feel warmth from his pitch black groves as I struggled to not fall. I couldn't see anything besides where the moonlight peaked through. Minute later, I saw Tim. He walked towards us, tool in hand, although, I tuned in to my coughing.

It was horrible. - and every step I took toward Tim, it got even worse.

Tim slipped a pill into his mouth as he started to cough. - His coughs were regular, but they seemed regulated. He had been this way before, he had experienced the horrible coughing. He had medicine for it. - This wasn't unusual for him.

"He's here." Tim told Brian. Brian nodded, and knee'd me to keep moving. But Tim stopped us and shoved a pill in my my mouth. I swallowed it dry and kept walking. Minute later, we met Toby. His face displayed no emotion. However, he stared at me, almost trying to show emotion but nothing appeared on his face. My coughing slowed down because of the pill, but I still continued to cough lightly. He walked up to us, Brian, Tim, and I.

"Where is he?" Brian questioned, looking around the woods. I caught Tim's glare towards Brian's pocket. He's staring at the pistol.

"He left," Toby answered. "He wanted to see her alone, Meagan alone."

My obvious stare caught Toby. My name, he mentioned my name. I was quite shocked. I stood there, staring at Toby, tuning out Tim's voice, asking how were they supposed to let him see me alone when I would escape. Toby didn't caught my stare, though. Brian pushed his body closer to mine, holding tighter to me. He must have felt my body tense when Toby mentioned my name. It just didn't feel... right. I never told them my name. I couldn't understand how they found out my name if I hadn't told them. My body kept tensing up much tighter, causing my body to cramp. I tried to hide the cramps but they became painful. I mumbled a whimper and spun towards Brian. He stared at me, without saying a word, studying my strained facial expression, realizing I was in pain. However, he didn't say anything about it. He just slightly knee'd me in the shin and telling me to turn around and walk on, towards to car.

When we got back to the car, I heard a low static noise wonder into my ear. I turned back towards the woods, seeing a faceless, pale, bony figure, staring back at me. My breathing picked up as I got into the car. - Nobody else noticed my picked up breathing or the figure. Everyone got into the damaged car. - Tim driving this time, Toby in the passenger seat, and Brian in the back with me. I sat behind Tim as he drove, and Brian sat behind Toby. Brian's glimpses toward me stopped; he took a nap. Toby, however, messed with his ungloved hands. he picked at the bandages, making them not stickable anymore. he wrapped the unsticky part of the bandage much tighter around his hands to make it stick then he proceeded to put his gloves back on.

Tim, sitting in the driver's seat, stared out into the oblivion. I could tell he was thinking, but about what? - It wasn't my business, nor did it matter. So I attempted to fall back asleep myself. It took me a few minutes, but I fell right back asleep. But, I woke up immediately. I couldn't stay asleep. If I did, I would see the figure again. It made me stay awake. I thought about asking Toby or Tim if they had saw it, but they would probably ignore me, just like they have been doing. I huffed in frustration and leaned back, staring at Brian. I fought the urge to hit him with something to wake him up. I felt my phone vibrate once more. I glanced up to see Toby still messing with his bandages and Tim driving as he stared off. I slowly reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled it out halfway.

Daddy (6 messages)

Its gttin late r u ok?

Dinner is ready. I cooked your favorite!

Hey pick up your phone.

Meagan?

Im gtting worried r u ok?

r u ok?

(9 missed calls)

I froze. Daddy was beyond worried. - I bet he had already called the police department. I thought about it for a moment. I would have a chance to escape if the police tracked my phone to my location. But it would involve him in this and I wasn't sure if something or someone was following me. I didn't want him to get hurt if something was really after me. I hesitated. Should I text him and say i'm staying with a friend?

I should; I didn't want him involved

I began to look up a few friends in my contacts, scrolling down a few hundred contacts until I found the contact under the name Abbey :) I glanced up at Toby, then at Tim. - They weren't watching.

Hey Abbey, I need a HUGE favor. If my dad asks where I am, i'm spending a few days at your house bc your parents are gone for business meetings in Chicago and you didn't want to be alone. Thanx! Luv u!

I proceeded to send the message and tell my dad I was with Abbey.

Hey daddy, im fine. Abbey wanted me to stay with her for a few nights bc her parents are gone for the week and she was scared to be by herself. - Plz save me some left overs. ill eat them when I get home. Luv u!

I pressed send and slid my phone back into my grey, hoodie pocket.

Brian shifted his position in his sleep as Tim pulled onto a familiar road. - The farmhouse. Toby looked up and saw the dingy coloured farmhouse. Tim pulled up to the emptied house, looking around to see if anyone had followed us or took shelter here for the night. - No one was here. Tim's facial expression lightened to see that no one was here besides us and put the car in park. He proceeded to get out of the car and open my door as well, snatching me out of the car, no weapon in hand. Brian had the pistol, so he had no weapon to use against me. But I didn't use that as my escape method. I was too afraid of who, no, what I had seen near the woods, looking at me. His scrawny position and long, bony fingers as if to reach out and touch me frightened me. - It didn't seem human. Almost like something from an urban legend. I pushed myself closer to Tim's body myself, staying as humanly close to him as possible. He caught on to my frightened actions, and pushed me off of him. I fought against his push, pushing myself closer. He soon gave up, and let me stay close to him. - I thought he wanted me close to him, not far apart. But he didn't want me that close. It led back to what had been said earlier.

He's, no, they're working for someone.

But what if what I had saw was their employer?

I shivered slightly, but I kept walking. Once Tim forced me to open the door as he held on to me, he threw me back onto the meldrew'd cough, almost tripping over the two hatchets on the floor.

"Damn it, Toby." He mumbled, grasping onto the side of the cough. - The cough that had caught him from fully tripping.

Toby walked in with droopy eye'd Brian, watching us, observing us. However the observing part was Brian. Toby glanced and walked over to his hatchets, attaching the belt back to his pants. Brian walked off completely into another room which I thought was a bedroom, I assumed going back to sleep. Tim eye'd Toby as he picked up his hatchets, walking over to him and pushing him slightly.

"Watch her." He demanded, before walking off.

Toby hid a growl and walked over to the wall, right side of me. He wasn't in a mood to argue, so he sat on the floor, almost in the same position Tim had been earlier, but on a different wall. He had both legs screwed out, and played with one of his hatchets. I watched him, until he caught me, and stopped playing with his hatchets.

"What do you want? A bedtime story?" He questioned, with a stern but aggravated tone of voice.

"I didn't know I was supposed to sleep." I answered, becoming more frustrated with him, then Tim and Brian.

"Why would we be here if it wasn't for us to rest?" He shot back, a more annoyed tone developing.

"Then you're supposed to sleep, too."

"Yeah, well, these dark circles under my eyes say different." He mumbled, in a low pitch, his annoyed tone lowering, but still visible in his voice.

I shifted my position on the couch and looked at the portraits of the family on the wall. "Who used to live here?" I asked. He looked at the direction my eyes wondered, but didn't anwser. - He ignored me, but acknowledged the fact that he had heard me. I huffed, annoyed. "Why aren't you answering any of my questions? - Why didn't Brian and Tim anwser them, either?"

He, once again, ignored me. Our short, but delicate conversation was over. We didn't dare say another word. Before long, exhaustion took it's tole on me, and I began to feel myself become light headed. I adjusted my position on the cough, and started to fall asleep to the tune of Toby's unsteady breathing, slowly seeing the light through my eyelids become a compete shade of black.


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning, I felt my body weight become as if it was nothing. - I felt weightless, like I had never gained a pound. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to dodge the moonlight peering through the window, and looked for my surroundings. But I was met with my surroundings moving slightly. I glanced at the wall Toby sat when I had fallen asleep. - He was gone. Then before I could look up, I saw his gloves touching my lower stomach. My gaze fell from my stomach, and I started to attempt to shift, however, he stopped me. His touch against my stomach became more tense. He gripped my stomach. - quite hard. His hands became more stiff as if he thought I was going to run, or maybe scream. He wasn't threatening me, but he was warning me, like he had done before. My tensed body, softened and I let him carry me. - willingly.

He didn't speak, but he stared quietly at me. His thought? Well, I would never know for sure, but I thought it was about me, or what he was doing my tensed once more, but not out of fear. I leaned in to touch his skin, but he moved his arm. My hand pierced the air as I pulled back, as fast as I could. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, or the urge to touch him. - Maybe it was curiosity or the lonesome feeling the speretic atmosphere left. Before I could speak, he didn't shush me, but he glared at me, telling me silently to not speak. He looked up, and walked out the opened door. He must had opened it before he picked me up. I gazed at him. I was too tired to figure exactly what was happening. I wasn't thinking properly. It was early in the morning. I had woken up in his arms, him ready to take me somewhere. So I didn't put up a fight. It was clear he had not been the one to send for me, if so, he would have already told me my purpose. It was not him. My gaze fell once again as he simply knocked me around as he walked down the creaking stairs. He stopped and looked back at the farm house, I'm assuming debating whether or not to go. But his mind was made. - He was leaving.

My blurry vision still faded because of being abruptly woken up, not on purpose, of course. He meant for me to not wake up, but I'm such a light sleeper. It didn't matter what he meant, I still woke up. I tugged accidently on his hoodie, making him glance at me. His expression seemed, raw, like he was upset, but studying his expression more, it was a sour look he was giving me. I looked away immediately.

He attempted to put me in the car, but I stopped him. I was ready to put up a fight. I had been awake for about ten minutes. My vision was clearing. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I backed away, hitting part of the car door. His sour expression turned much more sour. It wasn't mild, it was quite frightening. He moved closer to my body, staying within my personal space, but not as close as before. It was relieving, but I still felt he was invading my personal space. I backed up even more, but sideways, farther away from him, but no matter how far I tried to get away he would still stand there, him retorting my movements, hysterically laughing mentally at my attempts to keep him out of my space. I eventually fell to the ground, the dirt staining my pant legs, but I was lucky to catch myself from falling completely. My butt never touched the ground. But soon I wished I did fall to the ground. Toby, he snatched me up completely. He seemed like he was about to drag me away himself. But he hesitated. He seemed much more off. His sour expression turned to frustration, and finally he gave up, - or so I thought.

As I thought I had won and began to walk away from the scene, he stopped me. He picked me up from behind, and I felt weightless again. He wasn't as gentle as he had been the first time. He held with a tight grip onto my stomach and made me feel suffocated. It was hard to breathe as he mashed on my stomach. He began to walk back to the car and threw me into the back seat, more gently then he had held me. I huffed in frustration, and he was frustrated himself. He climbed into the passengers seat and looked across the car. - Brian was in the drivers seat.

"Tim didn't wake up, did he?"

Toby shook his head and sighed. "No."

Brian took the car out of park, and drove off, leaving Tim in the abandoned farm house. I assumed they didn't want Tim to come, but I was confused of the reason. Tim was the one who abducted me, but Brian and Toby were the one's who planned and did their deeds. I didn't dare look in the direction of the window. I looked at the two in the front seat and occasionally out the windshield; The sun had not raised, it was still night time, the moon shining bright on the old, paved road. It was the only light source, of course an exception to the dim headlights. Soon enough, Brian pulled on the side of the road, and put the car back in park. He looked at Toby the way Tim had looked at Brian yesterday, waiting on a cue that would never be given. Toby got out of the car, and opened my door, snatching me out. He had the pistol on him, in hand as he made me walk. We walked into the woods together, hearing the crackling of smooshed leaves, and broken twigs. Every so often, I could hear a cricket, rubbing his hind legs together to make an annoying sound that rung in my ears continuously. Toby stopped for a moment and pulled out a pill from his pocket. He immediately stuffed it into my mouth. I dryly swallowed it, getting a taste of dried blood in my mouth from his glove. It's powdery coat left my mouth particularly dry, however it's the aftertaste of the pill that made me almost spit it out. - But I was afraid to spit it out. I didn't want to be thrown into a coughing fit. But as luck would have it, even though I had swallowed the pill, the pill wasn't able to kick in time, and I began to cough, but not as hard as originally. It was a relief, that my lungs wouldn't be sore after we left the woods, if we ever would leave. It was around this time that I remembered the figure that stared. i stopped in my tracks, and turned towards Toby. He didn't look scared or startled. He looked fine. Was there a possibility that I was hallucinating? While it seemed impossible because I have never hallucinated, the figure didn't look human, nor alive. It had a dead, shadowy atmosphere. I turned around and started to walk, but it seemed the deeper we went into the woods, the louder a staticy noise rung in my ears. It brought back that atmosphere I felt earlier today, or late last night. It didn't stop me in my tracks, however, I did slow down my pace and studied my surroundings as I walked, waiting to see the figure again. - But I never did.

Until, the static filled my ears loudly.

I fell to the ground, holding my ears in my hands.

Toby didn't seem surprised. He seemed as if he had been expecting me to fall to the ground. He almost seemed impatient. I looked up at him, then the figure, pleading with my chocolate brown eyes. The figure stared down upon me, watching, waiting. He observed me, I could feel his imaginary eyes bore through me. I tried to pick myself off the ground, but I couldn't, my arms were locked onto my ears. I was afraid to remove my hands, my ear drums would burst from the earrenching static sound. The pill attempted to prepare my body for this, but it wasn't able to. The only thing I was able to make out the deep voice of the figure, applauding Toby with his words.

"Good job," He eyed me, as he spoke softly to Toby. "You did very well, boy."

"Thank you master."

I attempted to let go of my ears, but when I tried, my hearing went numb. I couldn't hear anything but the constant sound of ringing, like a bomb had went off. I slowly lifted myself off the ground, holding myself right side up, staring back at the figure. My mind went blank and my arm went limp. My mind stopped. It couldn't process what I am seeing in front of me. The figure, the figure that I had saw, staring out at me yesterday, was in front of me with Toby. They had an obvious connection, it was obvious that so did Brian and Tim.

Employees.

The thought had crossed my mind earlier, but it hadn't fully sunk in. I wasn't okay as I struggled to breathe. My mind was now racing, just as fast as my heart beat, going bumpum, bumpum, bumpum. My lungs were empty, although when I tried to suck in air to breathe out, I was only able to suck up cotton. I attempted to crawl away, digging my nails in the dirt as I tried to get away. I heard Tim laugh's echo in my head from earlier, his deep chuckles. My attempt to escape was his amusement. Was Toby amused? Was he just as sick and twisted as Tim? I turned my head back to see, but he stood there, eyeing my pathetic attempts to get away. But there was no amusement in his lightened, brown eyes. There was no emotion in his eyes, none that I could identify. I turned away from him, taking a glance at the figure, and digging my nails deeper into the ground, tugging at the weight of my body. The air had not returned to my lungs yet, but I still struggled, only to get more cotton in my throat and lungs. I felt light headed. The shock still visible on my face. Was I even shocked at this point? I couldn't tell if it was shock or fear, or a mixture of both. I heard twigs and more twigs snapping behind me. I tried to crawl faster, trying to get away, but he was more faster walking then I was crawling. My nails digged much more deeper into the the dirt, my fingertips covered in dirt, the physical pain coming from behind my fingertips. I looked up, my gaze unglued from the ground, the figure was in front of me now. It stared at me, waiting to see if I would still try to crawl away. Toby stopped walking, or maybe it wasn't him who was walking. I looked to see, as I thought, it wasn't him. He was in the same place, but Brain was beside him, watching me. My nails still dug into the ground, but I didn't try to pull.

I didn't dare try.

"My child," a deep voice echoed in my head, sounding wise, almost calming. My mind slowed down, but my pulse did not. It sped up; I didn't think it could. I tried to scream, but my voice was hoarse. It came out muffled, no one to hear but the figure in front of me, and just barely audible by Toby and Brian. I turned towards them, a desperate hoarse scream coming from my mouth. "Please,"

"You do not have to be afraid. I am not here to harm you." The voice echoed in my head once more, reassuring me to possibly make me unafraid, but I was to afraid to be unafraid. The atmosphere turned unsettling, my throat burned. I couldn't breathe. I backed up, quickly, removing my nails from the dirt. I watched the figure stay put, like a statue. It's imaginary eyes watched me, silently. It's mouth didn't move. - It didn't have a mouth. I attempted to scream again, my voice still very much hoarse. I backed up, even more, eventually falling on my butt. The bomb, numbing my hearing. I watched as Brian left the woods, twigs snapping violently as he walked away. Toby didn't move, however. He stayed put, until the figure told him to go. He obeyed, calling the figure sir' and walking away, just had Brian did. I saw no fight in either of them. They left.

They left me alone.

My heart rate began to impossibly speed up. I mouthed no several times, sucking in more cotton into my lungs. I could feel my pulse in my throat. It wouldn't stop pounding, no matter how many times I tried to swallow to ease the throbbing. It stayed in the middle of my throat, pounding against my insides. I screamed, and kept screaming, my voice hoarse, never reaching farther then the figure in front of me. I tried to run, get on my knees, pick myself up, and run. But I was unable to do so. I felt lightheaded, the more I felt I was about to pass out each second. This figure stared consciously at me, wondering my next move, waiting on my next move. I finally gathered enough strength to get on my knees and struggle with four body movements, arms and legs, and as soon as I did so, I began to move. But as I tried, I was stopped, the figure moving slightly, not walking much, but moving one step closer to me.

"Child, you're not going to get far." He told me, making my pulse in my throat become much more painful. I swallowed, once more and attempted to get away again, feeling the invisible stare burn. I still couldn't breathe. The figure began to introduce himself, telling me his name and my purpose. "I had my proxies bring you here because I know what you are capable of. You are capable of so much more then you let on. This fight you're putting up isn't as much as you could do."

I stopped, once again, but not out of fear, I stopped to listen to him. He continued once he noticed I stopped trying to escape from his imaginary bonds. He told me about my mom, who moved upstate after she got a divorce to my dad. He described how heart broken daddy had been, and how he started to go out to bars, leaving me at home with my grandmother, until he came home, around 2 a.m. and would pass out drunk. How he tried so hard to get over the heartache, but he was never able to do so. How even though he had been drunk, he would sloppily kiss my forehead and whisper in my ear, he'd never leave me, he'd try better tomorrow, he'd promise, and my mom left because "she's stupid, and doesn't deserve me, either way,". "My proxies have observed your well being since your mother left. I, myself have watched your father, and when you were born, I kept my own tabs on you with the information my proxies provided."

"I watched you as a child, your mother was never abusive, physically and emotionally. She loved you, and you knew she loved you, but you just couldn't figure out why she'd leave. You'd go to the mirror and gaze at yourself, picking out your imperfections, wondering if your imperfections is what made your mother leave."

"You didn't understand that your mother had fell in love with another man, another man who was financially stable, who could take care of her, emotionally and financially. He could satisfy her needs, when your father couldn't. That's why she left. She left for her own benefit. She thought it would be for the best. - That you didn't need her-."

I let his words bore through my heart. I, heartbroken, became angry as he finished. "And she was right."

"No," I mumbled through my accelerated breathing. "I needed her." My teeth, clenched. I started to crawl away, but he still stared down upon me, not daring to remove his imaginary sight from me. My face became so hot, I was on fire. My anger gave me the hidden strength to balance myself, through the coughing, through the static, through the numbed hearing.

Through everything.

I threw myself at him, hitting him, making his gaze fall down on me again. I was so upset, he intentionally did this, he intentionally made me angry to see how I would respond. I felt the fire burn in the pit of my stomach. It ignited when his deep voice spoke softly to me. I was hurt, I haven't felt so hurt since daddy told me she left. The woman I needed most in my life left. I was heartbroken.

I pounded at the figure, taking my anger and frustration out. He didn't seem to be phased by it. He waited it out, patiently, and when I finished, I quietly sobbed on him, getting his suit wet with my warm, salty tears. I cried and cried, until I could no longer breathe, hiccupping slightly through my whimpers. My whimpers went noticed by the tall, slender figure, but he said nothing. He listened, or rather observed my cries.

But said no words.

I remembered crying myself to sleep in a matter of minutes, laying against him. Although, I had already been emotionally hurt, he weakened my hard shell, my hardened frame I had perviously been working on. It had been shattered within a couple of sentences. I felt exhausted, even though I just woke up. I opened my eyes, rubbing them slightly with pressure to remove the sleep from them and glanced around the room. I was back at the farmhouse, on the couch I had fallen asleep on last night. But I wasn't in the same position I had fallen asleep in, and I don't toss nor turn in my sleep much, unless there was a situation that kept me up. I fell asleep within a couple of minutes last night with Toby across from me, watching me. So I hadn't been kept up all night. - Everything had happened. I didn't hallucinate or dream. I huffed quite loudly then roughly pulled myself up, facing the opposite wall. I glanced around the room to meet the walkway, leading into another room. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear stressed whispers. - They were trying to not wake me up. Either way, I had woken up, but not because of them, because of my irregular sleep schedule.

I stood up from the couch, and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glanced around the corner. - No one was able to see me, unless they walked in, which wouldn't be soon. I pulled the phone half way out of my pocket and looked at the notifications.

Abbey (1 text message)

ok, got you. ;)

She sent that twenty minutes after I sent her the text last night. The notification from a moment ago was a Facebook notification. I simply ignored it and slid the phone back into my jacket pocket, then walked into the other room. It was a kitchen, with a yellow stained refrigerator, white dingy gas stove top, and a white sink that was stained with black stuff, not mold, but something. I watched as Tim sloppily hung on the dirty countertop, trying not to fall, hungover'd. Brian was eating, and Toby looked through a folder, i'm assuming that revolved around the stuff they do. When Brain noticed me, he offered me a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit. I looked at the bag. - Burger King. I slowly grabbed it from him, and inspected the wrapper to see if it had been opened. It had, but by employees. I opened it, taking a small bite, watching Brian out of the corner of my left eye opening his mouth wide, to take a very big bite. I wasn't as disgusted as most girls would've been, I was used to my dad taking such humongous bites. - I missed him. I wished I wasn't lying to him, too. I felt horrible, but I couldn't risk him getting more involved than he already is, by what the slender figure had previously said last night, he was already involved, but I often wondered, "how, and why?". I walked over to Toby, remembering last night, glaring at him, angry, confused. I grabbed an old, dingy plate from the countertop with my free hand and dropped it in front of him to get his attention. His gaze rose from the damaged papers, looking at me with the same sour expression from last night. - But it was pointed at me, not at someone else. Last night his glare had not been to me, it had been because of me, irritated that he had to deal with me putting up such a small fight. Now, he was irritated at my obnoxious presence. I gave him a horrid glance.

"I want answers, now." I demanded, harshly, threatening to throw another plate to the ground. His gaze become just as harsh as mine, his left eye twitching slightly.

"No."

Tim chuckled in the background at our idiotic stubbornness. Toby glanced at him, rolling his eyes and turning back towards me. "We've been instructed to not leak any information."

"Bullshit."

I shocked myself by the swear word and the violent tone of voice. - I had never swore, nor seemed so aggressive. These people were taking a toll on me, and I haven't even been with them for a full twenty-four hours. Toby eyes met mine. I could see the guilt flaming in his eyes through his sour expression. He wasn't lying. He just simply couldn't leak any information. I sighed, and felt guilty as well. I wonder if _'it'_ was taking it's toll on him, too. Maybe he had been forced, or even threatened to do this. Then I saw it, the bit of guilt that his eyes revealed, left. His sour expression glinted in his chocolate eyes. - It didn't matter to him.

It was all a board game, as Tim had said, and I was their game board piece, moving along to their rules, to their demands.

I turned, my tennis shoes digging into the hardwood floor, and tried to walk out of the kitchen, but Brian stopped me, snatching my shoulder, his expression, readable. "We've also been instructed to not let you out of our sight. - Stay put, don't leave the kitchen, unless one of us go with you."

I stopped, with a psychotic grin appearing on the tip of my lip, a burst of adrenaline.

"Y'know what's funny?" I questioned, as I turned my heels toward him. "That I've been, kicked, told to walk, and forced onto a mildew'd couch in less than twenty-four hours, oh, and supposedly you've actually been watching me for awhile, huh?" I turned and looked at Tim. "And you, too. Bet you enjoyed looking through my window when I took off my bra. - Y'pervert." a chuckle, escaping my throat. "and you wanna know what's absolutely hilarious to me in this whole situation? I've gotten no answers, whatsoever. So before you tell me to stay in your sights, what makes you sure i'm going to listen?"

"Because your dad in involved." Brian shot back, calmly as a feather, hand still on my shoulder. I wiggled my shoulder, getting it off.

"Know that, too. My dad wasn't there for me when my momma left us. - I don't care what happens to him. I'm responsible for my own actions. I'm not reasonable for his."

"He didn't do anything to make himself involved." He mumbled, turning to look towards Toby. Toby sighed, and walked over to us, offering a short but honest response. "Our master, he was after your dad. He wanted to taunt him, make him suffer, but once he found out your mother was pregnant, he stopped. He decided he wanted you, not your father."

"Yeah, well maybe he should've took daddy instead. It would've worked out in my favor."

"You wouldn't have been born." Brian corrected me, though, I thought about it for a slight second, that it would've been better off like that, maybe I would've been better off. Daddy could've drunk his life away after my momma divorced him, mawmaw paying for his drinking habit. But it didn't work out that way. Daddy got his drinking habit under control and decided to step up and be the bigger person, trying to my life just a bit better, trying to supply me with happiness, and it worked. - Daddy will always be the bigger person in my eyes.

My anger toward him, died. I felt guilty for thinking such a thing,. It felt like last night. - But I directed my anger and overwhelming sadness towards Brian, instead of the figure, pushing him away roughly, and turning to go into the living room, feeling a bit of wetness develop in the corner of my eyes.

I was emotionally broken, and this time, I wouldn't be able to repair the damage.


End file.
